


Starter Set

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Startup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-31
Updated: 2005-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future's so bright, they have to wear shades</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starter Set

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to elynross for doing the beta.

August, 1994 

Peter Grodin's apartment was the cleanest, so they always met there. It didn't hurt that his couch was so comfortable, either. Rodney sprawled across it, popping Cheetos in his mouth as Peter talked. 

"So we're agreed." Peter looked meaningfully at Rodney. "We let Jane here pick the company name." 

Rodney folded his arms across his chest and nodded. "She's the best AI in existence, and since neither of you are willing to go with McKay Enterprises—" 

From his hardbacked chair, Radek rolled his eyes, while Peter snorted. 

"—then I'm willing to let her do it." 

The paperwork was spread out in front of them — standard S-Corp stuff, limited number of shareholders, so on and so forth. Their accountant had guaranteed them it was the best way to go. Everything was filled out with equal shares, though Rodney had managed to get the spare penny as well as the official corporation presidency. 

After all, it had been his idea for the three to start the company, rather than be hostages to some gigantic aerospace company all of their lives; with their specializations, it was either that or academic research, and universities paid crap. In effect, he had saved Peter and Radek from themselves. He deserved the extra bit. 

Radek nodded once. "I agree as well." 

"Fine then. Jane?" He spoke slowly and carefully into a microphone, and Jane popped into existence. About as tall as a Barbie doll, and more color than shape, Jane looked like a giant floating dot. Her form wavered slightly — the projector didn't work quite like they wanted, but well enough for the venture capitalists — but it all held. 

The prototype worked. 

"Jane," Rodney said quickly. "What's the company name?" 

Jane stayed where she was, not moving, not responding, not interacting with Rodney at all. 

Peter eyed Radek with a 'get him' look. "You have to speak more slowly. The voice recognition software can't understand you." He shoved himself between Rodney and the microphone. "Jane. Pick a name for the company." 

"Parameters, Peter." Her voice was soft and clear, very easy to understand. 

"Use our names, but keep it short, for the URL.' 

"Radek Zelenka, Peter Grodin, Rodney McKay." The dot changed color as each name was called. 

"Yes." 

They waited, each of them sitting forward in their chairs, until the dot formed itself into a series of letters which Rodney dutifully copied down. 

Rodney looked at Radek and Peter. It was as good a name as any. With a shrug, he filled in 'ZPM, Inc.' as the company name. 


End file.
